Afterlife
by Rose1997
Summary: "I'm not surprised you don't remember, Lily. " The person said, keeping safe distance. "I must say, my appearance has changed since the last time I saw you." Lily could now make out the person's face.


Lily woke up when she noticed a bright white light. The light soon dimmed and got darker until she was lying in complete darkness. As her breathing began slowing down, she sat upright and looked around her. She was in the middle of a forest, and there was no light anywhere near her. As her eyes started to adjust to the absence of light, she could make out the figures that were standing in her direction.

"Lily?" She heard behind her.

As she turned around, she could make out the face of her husband.

"James?" She asked, as she tried to get closer to him.

"Ah, Lily, finally. I was afraid you were going to miss all this." She heard someone say.

She couldn't make out who the voice belonged to. As she turned around to face the person speaking, James took her hand and tried to stop her.

"No, Lily." She proceeded to turn around until she was facing in the direction where the person had been, but he was gone.

"You know, it's been an awful long while since we last saw each other." She heard the voice again, but this time, she couldn't see the person uttering the words.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could see several men and women looking at the two of them. None of which she recognized.

"It was 17 years, was it not?" the person asked.

Lily tried to look for the person but she couldn't find him in the darkness that was surrounding them.

"Do you remember, Lily?" Lily didn't understand what the person was talking about.

"Do you remember what happened 17 years ago?" The person talking moved forward and was now facing the crowd of people that were looking at the two of them.

She could make out the back of a pale, bald head and the bare feet that were showing underneath the long, black robe.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, Lily." The person said, without turning to face the two.

Her sight was better now and she was able to make out some of the faces that were now looking directly at the man speaking. There was a woman with curly, black hair and a man with long blonde locks.

They all had their gaze fixed at the person standing in front of them and not one dared to look away.

"It was in Godrics Hollow, I believe. " The person continued.

The person now turned around and looked Lily directly in the eyes. As the person started moving towards them, James stepped forward protectively, not breaking eye contact with the stranger. The person grimaced.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, Lily. " The person said, keeping safe distance.

"I must say, my appearance has changed since the last time I saw you." Lily could now make out the person's face.

It was a man with pale white skin and a snake-like appearance. His cold eyes were fixed on Lily's emerald green's as he continued talking.

"You, on the other hand, have not changed at all." Lily sat silently, with James right behind her.

"Do you know my name, Lily?" The person asked demandingly.

"No." Lily said, trying to sound as cold as possible.

"I am the Dark Lord, Lily. I am Lord Voldemort."

Lily's eyes widened. The rest of her expression remained the same and it did not appear that Lily understood what had just been said.

"Do you remember now, Lily?" The Dark Lord asked.

James took Lily's hand and tried to comfort her, but she simply pulled her hand back and stood up.

"You." She said.

The Dark Lord laughed aloud and the crowd laughed a forced laugh.

"Yes, me." The Dark Lord said, his smile fading into a stone cold stare as he gradually moves toward the two again.

"You are the one who tried to kill Harry 17 years ago?"

The Dark Lord smiled as she talked.

"You are the one who killed us both and tried to kill are son?" Lily's eyes were burning with tears and anger as she looked at the person who was still moving toward them.

He was only a few inches away when he started talking.

"Yes, Lily. I am the one who killed both of you. I killed you and your husband and tried to kill your darling little son." He said mockingly, staring right into the emerald green eyes.

Lily became more furious by the moment and James came forward to stand behind her.

"Lily, please." He said as he put his hand on her hips and tried to move her backwards.

She didn't pay attention to him.

The Dark Lord laughed as he saw the anger in Lily's eyes.

"Yes!" He yelled at full capacity. "I am the one who killed Lily and James Potter!" His voice echoed in the forest as the crowd laughed.

"And I do not regret it." He continued in a whisper.

Lily snapped and tried to push the Dark Lord backward, but lunged forward into the dead grass and mud. The Dark Lord hadn't moved anywhere, but Lily had fallen right through him, to the enjoyment of the crowd who were now sincerely laughing along with the Dark Lord. James came rushing to her side and helped her stand back up.

"Are you alright?" James asked. Lily nodded at him and turned her gaze back at the pale man.

"You must be wondering how you came to be here?" The Dark Lord asked. Lily looked at him as he held up his hand. Floating right above his hand was a small, black stone.

"The Resurrection Stone" The Dark Lord explained. His grimace growing even further as Lily and James looked at him in fear.


End file.
